


The Playground

by dan_vs92



Series: Fiddleford-Appreciation-Month 2017 [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Candy was on her way home but for one reason to another she took a detour. It wasn’t really a short cut either, if anything it added to her journey. She liked cutting through the woods near the former Northwest Manor though, there was a playground she and Grenda used to play at when they were young before running away when Pacificia arrived and threatened to call the authorities for them being on what used to be her property.





	

Candy was on her way home but for one reason to another she took a detour. It wasn’t really a short cut either, if anything it added to her journey. She liked cutting through the woods near the former Northwest Manor though, there was a playground she and Grenda used to play at when they were young before running away when Pacificia arrived and threatened to call the authorities for them being on what used to be her property. 

Paz had abandoned it once the new wore off and it was left to rot away from any children who would want to play on it. Candy didn’t know why but she just had to see it again after a long conversation last night with Mabel over messenger when she described the place and how fancy it once was. It was the biggest park in Gravity Falls and it was always one only Pacifica could visit. She just wanted to get some pictures of it to share with the twins tonight when she live chatted with them tonight. 

Dipper said it may be haunted and he wanted to see and she wanted to show him if it was or wasn’t. 

She stopped her bike at the entrance that proudly read ‘Northwest Play Ground’ and noticed with dismay the once beautiful entrance was rusted and the N was about to fall.   
She peaked ducked down hearing humming from inside but sighed in relief to see it was only the new owner of the property, Mr. McGucket. It looked like he was giving the place a new make over, preparing to weld the slide back together. 

While pulling on the old rusted metal, he let out a howl of pain as it slit into his palm. 

“Mr. McGucket!” Candy yelled instantly running to his side as he sat on the ground holding his hand making small whimpers, like a wounded animal. 

He tensed as she put her hand on his shoulder and backed away from here, but her worry began to ease seeing he was trying to smile. 

“Its ok, Darlin’,” he said through his whimpers, “Its just a cut.” 

“Do you want me to go get help?” She asked looking behind her almost wishing more people were going to show up at any moment. 

“No, Darlin’, its ok, don’t worry none,” he assured her trying to smile, “Can ya just please help me get back up to the shed and I’ll fix me self-up from there.” 

“Yes! Of course!” 

She helped him up and they took the path behind the park that lead up to the manor. 

Fidds smiled at her and thanked her for her help. 

“Get on home, dear,” he said with a pained smile, “I’ll be ok.” 

“What were you doing out there?” she asked looking back towards the park they had left. 

“I want ta give you kids that playground to play in, it ain’t fair to just let it rot like that and Tate is a little old for a playground.” 

“All by yourself?” She asked shuffling her feet looking at his bleeding hand he had loosely wrapped with his handkerchief. 

“It gives me something to do besides mope all day…” he said trying to hold his smile for her despite his pain. 

“Do you mind if I help you? I can bring Grenda and Pacificia along too! They would be happy to help you fix up the playground!” 

He thought about it for a minute staring her over before smiling. 

“If ya are as good of an engineer as ya are robot pilot, I think its a great idea.”


End file.
